


You Never Failed To Surprise Me, Danno:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Dinner, Engaged Couple, Engagement, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s07e08 Hana Komo Pae (Rite of Passage), Established Relationship, Family, Friendship, General, Gift Fic, Gift Giving, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Marriage Proposal, Mild Sexual Content, Presents, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 21:27:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8912569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny has something special in mind for Steve's 40th Birthday Present, & he was keeping his lover in suspense about it, He told the team about it, Will they approve of it?, What would Steve say?, Will he love it?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!* *Author's Note: Sorry, Kind of a short one!!!*





	

*Summary: Danny has something special in mind for Steve's 40th Birthday Present, & he was keeping his lover in suspense about it, He told the team about it, Will they approve of it?, What would Steve say?, Will he love it?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!*

 

*Author's Note: Sorry, Kind of a short one!!!*

 

Captain Lou Grover, Officer Kono Kalakaua, & Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly were impressed that their love one, & teammate, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams could be romantic, He showed them what he had in mind of for Steve's present. Each of them had a different reaction to the ring, that he held, as he was showing it to them.

 

The Former SWAT Commander was very happy for his friend, & said, "Oh, He is so gonna be happy, Danny, so happy", he placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder, The Ex-Surfer was next, & said, "He sure will be, I can't believe it, This is happening, & it's about time !", she exclaimed with happiness, Chin was last, & he just had a smile on his face, & said, "I just wish you all the best", "Thanks guys", he said, as he & Chin "bro" hugged, & then he exclaimed in disbelief.

 

The Party that they planned was a success, but Danny wanted to do his present, in private, just the two of them. The others understood, & they are glad that their two great friends got their heads out of their asses, & went for it. "Shit, Oh Shit, I forgot to secure some reservations for tonight, God Damn it !", Danny said, feeling like now the evening is in complete ruins. "Don't worry, I owe you one for keeping my boy safe, I will take everything, Even the bill, Trust me", & he went into his office, & made some phone calls.

 

15 minutes later, Lou came out, & said, "You are set, Williams, **_Hawaiian Hilton Village_** , Late, You got the best room of the place, & private too, Order whatever you want, It's on me", "No on us", Chin said, arguing, "Yeah, Ohana, Brah", Kono said, as she kissed Lou on the cheek, "You are a great man", Danny shook his friend's hand, "Thanks, Lou", & he ran off to get ready, & to get Steve, who had the day off, relaxing, & not doing anything.

 

When he picked up Steve, The Five-O Commander looked fabulous, & Danny said with a smile, "God, I **_am_** the luckiest son of a bitch on this planet", Steve blushed,  & said, "Thank you, You clean up well too, Detective", The Blond thanked him, & lead him to the camaro, & they were on their way to their romantic evening. Steve said thinking to himself, "Danno is up to something, I can't wait to see what he has planned", & the rest of their drive was made in silence.

 

"Wow, Hawaiian Hilton Village !", The Former Seal gasped in surprise, "Yep, Nothing is too good for my man", Danny said, as he subtly pinched him on his delectable ass. They went inside, & were shown to their tables immediately. They gave their appetizers & drinks order, & then were left alone to make some small talk, which was not a problem for the both of them.

 

They were talking about everything pleasant for a change, instead of work, When their dessert came, Danny decided it was the perfect time to propose to him, He got Steve's attention, & got on one knee. "Danny, What are you doing ?", Steve asked with a shocked smile, The Blond put a finger to his lips, & said, "Shhh, Let me just say what I got to say, okay ?", Steve nodded, & Danny said this, as he was trying to keep his emotions under control.

 

 

'You drive me crazy sometimes, You make me sad too, But those emotions are worth it, Cause overall ?, I am very happy with you, You took my kids into your heart, & love them unconditionally, You love me & my faults, You are worth everything, including the decisions that I make," They both knew what he meant, that awful shooting, & almost dying in a plane crash. He continued on, "What I want to know is, Will you do me the honor of marrying me, & continuing to make me the happiest man on Earth ?", Steve blinked through his emotions, & tears, & nodded with a smile, "Yes, Daniel Williams, Yes, I will marry you", They shared a kiss, & embraced. "You never failed to surprise me, Danno", he whispered in his lover's ear, Danny just laughed at that, & the newly engaged couple just shared a kiss between them.

 

The End.


End file.
